Into the Realm Eternal
by Number 01 Astral Eclipse
Summary: Prince was accidentally fell from the cliff and was dragged away by the raging river waters during his search for a particular rare plant to the far northern land, OCs Welcome, Poseidon x OC


**Into the Realm Eternal**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ½ Prince**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by a ½ Prince Fanatic Friend of Mine who nearly maimed me for attempting not to do this fic, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything… **

**Note: forgive me for the OCs they aren't mine, I'm just Following what is requested of me… OCs Are Welcome…**

**Requestor: Lady BabyWhiteClown**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi for the NPC and Poseidon since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't maim me as well. **

**Summary: **Prince was accidentally fell from the cliff and was dragged away by the raging river waters during his search for a particular rare plant to the far northern land, where he met the imprisoned Ice Humanoid, with a sheer bad luck he slipped and fall and his sword impaled at the Icy Prison of the said Humanoid and awakened it...what else could go wrong?

**NOTE: This is an Alternate Universe so Don't Maim Me**

**Pairings: Wicked x Prince, (Zhou x Xiao Lan), Poseidon x Frost (OC).**

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of my requestor's OC in ½ Prince. I do not ½ Prince in general or its characters.

**OC PAGE**

**Original Name: **Frost Seraph

**Pet Name: **Frost

**[- CHARACTERISTICS -]**

**Species: **Humanoid

**Gender: **Male

**Element: **Ice

**Level: **100

**Original Location: **Frozen Abyss

**[-PROFESSIONAL STATUS-]**

**Affiliation: **Dark Phantom, Divine Coalition, Righteous Blades, Rising Dragons, Team Rose

**Occupation: **Servant of Prince

**Team: **Odd Squad

**Base of Operation: **Infinite City

**[-PERSONAL STATUS-]**

**Marital Status: **Single

**Relative: **N/A

**Owner: **Prince

**Status: **Active

**[-ARC-]**

**Arc Name: **Frozen Abyss Continent

**Appearance: **His Skin Crystal Blue with odd Crimson Tribal patterns on his body and had Blue Gem on his forehead, he often emits glitters and a tailing aurora light like a comet star whenever he moves around. His hair was long and flowing, he had a crown to prevent his hair going on his face it has two longer spikes up to prevent the upper locks from falling on his face and two smaller spiked down to maintain the lower locks at bay, his bangs were separated one on each side of the head making it look like a horn, while the middle of the bangs were pointed down vertically across Frost's face and a waist length braided locks of hair from the lower back of the head as the rest flows in the air like any others. He had six pairs of wings an unusual defection upon his creation and has tendrils of light coming out of his back which also double as wings an unusual defection upon his creation and has tendrils of light coming out of his back which also double as wings…he was wearing a Sleeveless Silvery Blue Short Vest with Aqua Blue Trims and transparent Satin as a long sash that arches above head and twined in both arms, Paired with Silvery Blue Breech with long slits on the both sides, he was wearing a light blue Silken Jeans, A pair of Blue boots that reaches below knee, and blue arm guards.

**Personalities: **He is described as extremely aloof and overall loner. He only talks if he has to and prefers not to interact with people beyond what is necessary, Although he reluctantly listens to Prince, He would go to any extent to protect what he sees important to him, he's very secretive to the extent of violence, but he deeply cares to his friends and he's willing to do anything to protect them no matter what's the cost, Frost clearly cares for Prince and the other's safety than his own, He announces his arrival by humming the a melody which tends to frighten the person he is about to face, and he is often heard singing when doing other things, or just plainly singing.

**Equipment: **He can use his set of wings as weapons, such as swords, Daggers, tendril-like wings, being made of holy energy, do not seem to stay a uniform length, They can also be utilized to ensnare foes or manipulate objects (such as closing the door, reaching high objects and other more.).

**Power & Abilities****:**

**Aurora of Mercy: **A Healing Aurora lights that Heals Allied Forces, Party, or Friends.

**Blade Cry: **Creates a shockwave by spinning a sword with might.

**Aura Barrier: **Increase one's or the Party's defense using the aura.

**Freezing Lance: **Summons an icy crystal spear to pierce a target.

**Ice Blast: **Summons a spirit of the crystal to attack a target.

**Freezing Arrows: **An arrow attack with the force of the Ice.

**Crystal Cannon: **A superior spell of the Ice.

**Special Skills****:**

**Frost Diver: **Creates a guided wave of Ice and imprisoning its target.

**Freezing Coffin: **An Icy confinement/Prison that is hard to melt.

**Sudden Ice Aura: **Releasing an aura of Ice as a protective shield and freezing those who come in touch of the aura within range.

**Ice Wall: **Creating a Large Wall of Ice either to deflect an attack or defend an Ally.

**Hydro Disk: **Summon a saucer of the ice to do a wide range attack.

**Arctic Field: **Freeze the air around an enemy to restrict its movement.

**Hail Storm: **Summon a tsunami from the ground to attack enemies within the skill's range.

**Creation: **The Ability to create various living and non-living beings.

**Ice Shell: **An Ultimate Version of Freezing Coffin where the Victim will be imprisoned for all eternity.

**Transform: **A Special Skill allowing the user to transform into Two to three Forms (Dragon, Wolf and Eagle)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1/2 Prince ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 1: Fall of the Ice Prince**

~FLOWER CITY AFTER PRINCE'S FIRST ARRIVAL~

All the Four Heavenly Kings were having a gathering by the Dictator of Life, during that time while Inferno, Zephyr and Poseidon were having a good conversation when Caelus came in the hall in a distraught manner.

"Where is he?" He said to himself as he pace back and forth.

Back at the trio, Zephyr, Inferno and Poseidon looked at the Distraught looking Silver head…

"What is his problem?" Zephyre asked Inferno who huffed.

"How the hell should I know?" Inferno answered.

Poseidon didn't answer, they continued their conversation while Caelus was still pacing back and forth and the Dictator of Life just sat on his throne…when all of a sudden the air became cold and chilly, the walls and floor was suddenly covered with thin sheet of ice.

"Finally he's here!" Caelus huffed.

The Door suddenly opened and the wind was even colder, the fog was thick that no one could see.

"Wh-Who the heck is causing all this chills?" Inferno growled angrily.

Behind the thick Fog a figure is slowly taking shape.

"I did…got any problems with it?" A cold yet soft, calm and smooth tone asked.

Every single one of them turned their attention to the Door and from the Fog the figure walks out and in turned out that the cause of the chills is another one of their own although he was different, he had six set of wings, and once this unknown Humanoid was in front of the throne.

"Why did you call me out? What do you want?" The Ice Humanoid asked rather pissed.

Caelus tried to reprimand the annoyed Ice Humanoid and told to show respect.

"Frost, The Dictator only wished to see you, you haven't been socializing with the others since the day you came here, you've been isolating yourself and it worries the Dictator." Caelus said as he tries to reason out.

"Whatever…I'm going out." Frost huffed and walks out the Hall, before he could even leave he noticed the Poseidon was looking at him, he only took a glance and left the castle.

When he was gone, Caelus could only sigh at the attitude of the Ice Prince. Poseidon was rather interested.

"Someone's interested." Zephyr teased.

Inferno snickered at Poseidon and the other just rolled his eyes and left the room, Zephyr and Inferno only laughed harder.

-FLOWER MOUNTAIN-

Frost sat at the top of the biggest boulder at the Glade where he usually stays most of the time, the place was surrounded by Beautiful trees, flowers, evergreen grass, and crystal clear pool, the rays of sun illuminating the place beautifully. Frost even though an Ice Element he is fond of warm weathers, the place was so peaceful. As he sits there in peace, soon animals starts appearing in the Glade and grazing in peace, birds starts singing, well to say the least frost was tempted to sing.

_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name…_

'Listen, my child!' you say to me,  
'I am the Voice of your history,  
Be not afraid – come follow me,  
Answer my call and I'll set you free.'

Singing makes him feel better but unknown to him someone was listening behind the trees…

I am the Voice in the wind and the pouring rain,  
I am the Voice of your hunger and pain;  
I am the Voice that always is calling you,  
I am the Voice – I will remain

Soon he was too entranced with his singing, he was now dancing while singing further impressing his visitor…

I am the Voice in the fields when the summer's gone,  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow;  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long;  
I am the force that in the springtime will grow.

I am the Voice of the past that will always be,  
Filled with my sorrows and blood in my fields;  
I am the Voice of the future…  
Bring me your peace, bring me your peace, and my wounds they will heal

Frost starts Twirling, Prancing, and Dancing While singing around the field of flowers, his wings were adding his exoticism and the light that usually trails the Ice Prince is enough to captivate every watchers and would make them stood there like a statue.

I am the Voice in the wind and the pouring rain,  
I am the Voice of your hunger and pain;  
I am the Voice that always is calling you,  
I am the Voice

I am the Voice in the past that will always be  
I am the Voice of your hunger and pain;  
I am the Voice of the future…  
I am the Voice… I am the Voice…I am the Voice… I am the Voice.

Once Frost was done singing, Poseidon snapped out of his trance and tried to step back not wanting to disturb Frost's Peace, but to his Luck he stepped on a twig and snapping it. Not long after there was a gasp.

"Who's there?" Frost's voice called out.

Well…he was caught so might as well show himself. He stepped out of the tree he was hiding.

"What are you doing here Poseidon?" Frost asked.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for a quiet place where Inferno and Zephyr would dare go…" The said being answered as he walks towards the Ice Prince.

"Well…knowing you, you would rather stay out of trouble and would rather stay back." Frost said as he stood there.

Poseidon stopped beside the Ice prince and just smiled.

"Well, you know some of it." He said.

Frost could only role his eyes and took his place at the top of the Biggest Boulder and sat there, Poseidon followed him right after.

"It's so peaceful in here." He said.

"Because everyone or some others knew who stays in this place…I like my place quiet and beautiful like this one." Frost answered.

"Do you often do that?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"Do what? The singing?" Frost asked Back.

"Yeah." Poseidon answered.

"Well, when mood strikes I do…Why?" Frost asked.

Poseidon looked kind of bashful at the moment.

"You…I…I…Kind of…Liked it." He stuttered.

Frost's once pale cheeks colored…unbeknownst to the two Caelus who was worried for Poseidon watched in shock, he was worried that Poseidon hadn't returned in the Hall after the tirade and was worried that Frost might have frozen him, Zephyr and Inferno who were curious followed Caelus to look for Poseidon…soon their jaw dropped when Poseidon nuzzled the Ice Prince's cheek.

Soon everyone in Flower City knows about the Duo and was quite nervous…Poseidon often visit the Ice Prince on the Grove whenever the four Heavenly Kings Meet, Caelus was a bit relieved that Frost was socializing and slowly opening up to everyone in courtesy of Poseidon who talks him out of it.

During their alone time Poseidon slides a pearl necklace consisting a White Blue and Black Pearls and some pretty coral beads.

"Why are you giving me this?" Frost asked curiously.

"It's a gift I made it myself…hope you liked it." Poseidon answered.

"Of Course." Frost answered and gave Poseidon a peck on the cheek and placed a bracelet on Poseidon's wrist, it was out of a fine shaped crystals.

The two were the very first couple in the Flower City.

Until one day it changed it all, the Dictator of Life received a message that there is an unknown entities coming out of the deep abyss and that only Ice beings could only survive the place. At the library Frost was deep in thoughts to what he had just overheard. He was right about the odd feelings he got when he passed that abyss, but what could it be? What was that foreboding feelings he got when he had passed there…he thought about it for a very long while until an Idea hits him…

"Could it be?" He murmured…

Upon realization what it was his eyes widened and if what books that he was reading was right, Ice Elements were more dependable on sealing or encasing things for a very long time and he was an Ice Element and there is only one thing he could think of…he's going to be sent there to see it…suddenly Clay came in with a sad look.

"The Dictator wished to see you." He called out.

Frost sighed and he knew he was right…as he walks on the hallway everyone was giving him worried and sympathetic looks, Once he was in front of the Dictator he was asked to see the problem in the abyss.

"Alright…I'll do it." He answered straightly.

There were chorus of gasps.

"But Frost! It's too dangerous!" Clay cried.

"I have no choice, Either I go and check it out and had to put up a barrier before it spreads too far and destroy everything…if they are what I think it is…then there's a reason for me to put a fight." Frost said clenching his fist tightly.

Poseidon and the others noticed Frost's fist was shaking…

"I'll check it out soon, give me time to prepare." Frost said and walked out of the Throne room albeit stiffly.

Poseidon followed the Ice Prince he knew where the other would be going Caelus, Clay, Zephyr and Inferno shared worried looks.

At the Glade Poseidon was standing at the creek of the Pool watching his reflection, his face was stiff of emotion yet his eyes weren't they look so sad, he was scared, his mission is too difficult for him, a mission that he could possibly lose his life, he ran his fingers on the necklace somehow it gives him comfort. Until two strong arms embraced him, he knew who it was.

"Frost…why did you accept it?" Poseidon asked.

"I have no choice, there is no one else who had the same element as me…I must do this Mission…and I…" Frost began.

He turned around and looked at Poseidon in the eyes, the Water Lord looked at his lover sadly but didn't showed it, Frost was looking at him, he can see fear on the others eyes yet he was smiling.

"Poseidon…I'm scared." Frost said as tears falls down.

Poseidon can't take it…when his life is getting better, these things had to come and broke them apart, and he hugged his lover tightly like he would never let him go.

"I'm scared…I'm scared that I might die and won't be able to see you again…I'm scared but I have no choice but to accept what fate lies before me." Frost sobbed and buried his face at his beloved's chest and clung to him tightly like his life was on the line.

Behind the shadows, Caelus, Zephyr, Inferno and Clay watched sadly. They knew how much Poseidon loved the Ice Prince Vise Versa they would die for each other if they have to. And it's a heart breaking sight as two lovers had to separate because of this problem. Soon Frost was ready to leave, but before he leaves Poseidon gave his lover their very First and might be their temporarily Last kiss, Frost didn't pushed the other away but kissed back telling him that he loved him…always.

"Love You…" Said Poseidon…

"Loved You Too…" Frost gave his response.

After the brief exchange of loving words Frost took his leave sadly and Poseidon watched his Angel go with a Heavy Heart…Inferno put a hand on his Fellow Member's shoulder.

"Let's go." He said.

Poseidon nodded in answer and followed his friends back inside the City but turned to look back for the last time…

In the air far away from Flower City Frost continued on his mission alone, the abyss wasn't too far by now he can feel the bad presence in the air by now and it got worse when he's too near to the abyss, he really don't want to go but he had to… he steeled himself and went inside the abyss…but soon he was swarmed with unknown type of monsters, they were humanoid like black slimes.

Back at Flower City Poseidon was brooding on the corner watching the bracelet sadly. The others let him be, it worries the others that Poseidon was becoming more distant than before.

"Will he be okay?" Clay asked.

"He'll be back to his usual self when Frost comes back from the mission." Caelus said worriedly.

When all of a sudden they were called at the throne room to have a meeting by the Dictator…

"I am worried that Frost has not contacted me since the time he left." He said.

"That had been a long time." Caelus said. "We should send reinforcement."

Back at the Abyss Frost desperately fought back, freezing the attacking enemies with his Sudden Ice Aura but there were too many of them they keep on coming from side to side and try to attack him he was getting tired and almost running out of energy, he froze all those who tried to pass the mouth of the Abyss and escape, he created a barrier to prevent them from spreading…

"Damn it!" He cursed as the Humanoid slimes kept on coming.

He had to find the source of the maggots and try to finish it of…once he landed on the ground he continued his way ahead to find the source of the threat.

"So…you finally made it." The screechy voice called out. "I'd be disappointed if you died on the way."

Frost glared (At nothing in Particular) and kept his aura on.

"Sorry for being blunt but I have no interest in a faceless conversation." He said coldly.

"*Chuckle* Very well, you seem to be a worthy sport." The voice said and commanded the shadows to show himself.

Once the shadow was gone there stood a black armored knight holding a sword.

"My Name is Dark the-."

"Virus who infiltrated this Network." Frost hissed angrily.

"No…I'm partly a virus and an NPC but not much at all, You're a smart one." Dark smirked.

"Why are you causing much trouble on this area…what do you want?" Frost Asked icily.

Dark Smirked at the question.

"Since you're the very first one to land without being killed I'll reward you…I am here because I want to Overthrow the Dictator of Life and rule this world and enslave all those who dare oppose me…" He cackled. "And you my dear could be fit to be my queen."

Frost snarled and took a fighting stance.

"You wish! I have no interest on a bastard like you! Besides I'm already Taken." He snarled.

"Oh? Is that so…well then…I'll take you by force and destroy your mate." Dark said and prepares to fly, but was blocked by Frost himself.

"Like I would let you!" He shouted and attacked Dark with his force.

Dark blocked the blade with ease.

"*Chuckle* Do you think you could beat me?" He asked.

"Watch your mouth." Frost shot back as his Ice crawls at Dark's Sword.

"!" Dark yanked his sword away and tried to melt the Living Ice.

"What are you?"

"I am the Mate of the Water Lord of the Guild of the Four Heavenly Kings…and the only one who had the ability of reproducing…and the one who is going to Seal you off for eternity!" Frost answered and attacked Dark with all his might.

The abyss was in total chaos Ice Beasts that was created by Frost himself was battling the Humanoid Slimes and the Ice Dolls bringing near players to safety away from the war on the abyss.

"Why do you insist on fighting for this world, they give nothing to you?" Dark asked as he got many dents on his armor, but he stood there ready to fight, he got numbers of wounds in him.

"This world…yeah…it didn't give anything to me…but this world is my home and I will protect it to the very end." Frost answered as he tried to stand up using his Ice Lance as a crutch to lean on he was already wounded, he knew he couldn't last long.

As he stood there he revision his memories the good and the bad, he then created an Ice Eagle bearing all his message for everyone.

"Flower City…to the Dictator's Throne Room." He murmured and let it fly.

Dark watched his opponent with interest.

"It pains me to see my soon-to-be Queen, let's stop this battle and have you healed." He said with false remorse.

Frost stabbed his Lance on the ground and forced himself to stand up without any aid from his lance.

"Don't underestimate me." He said as he staggers from side to side and gained his balance and charged to his enemy again.

~FLOWER CITY~

The Ice Eagle entered the city while the others were having a meeting in the throne room.

"We had to send reinforcements to help him out." Caelus said.

"I'll go." Poseidon said.

"!" the others were surprised at their fellow guild mate's decision.

"But Poseidon…Have you think it thoroughly?" Inferno asked.

"Don't be rash!" Zephyr said.

But before Poseidon could answer, Frost's Ice Eagle entered the room.

"No! don't come in the Abyss it's too dangerous!" Frost's voice rang out of the eagle.

The rest were shock to hear Frost's voice filled with fear.

"Frost? Is that you? What took you so long to send a message?" Caelus demanded worriedly.

"Forgive me…I've been too occupied to do so, I fear that what I found is dangerous." Frost answered.

"What did you find?" The Dictator asked.

"Dictator, what I found is something not to be trifled with…it's a Virus yet an NPC, it's my first time hearing something like it and it wants to destroy you and take over the Second Life and enslave those who oppose against him." Frost answered.

"What are you doing right now? You should have returned a while ago?" Caelus asked.

"…I'm sorry…I couldn't." Frost answered.

"Why not?" Inferno voiced out the question.

"I don't have enough Energy to do so…and…" Frost said his voice bears sadness.

"And?" Zephyr asked anxiously.

"I found the source of the problem and I'm battling him right now…and losing." Frost answered.

"WHAT!?" Caelus, Zephyr, Inferno and Clay cried out.

"Frost, stop battling alone and come back at once!" The Dictator ordered.

There was silence in the room until Frost answered again.

"…I'm sorry…But I can't…if I leave…I fear that 'IT' will follow me and destroy everything that I cared for…" He answered.

"Frost…please! Do as the Dictator said and come back…I don't want to lose you please!" Poseidon pleaded finally finding his voice to do so.

There was another silence…

"Frost?" Poseidon called out.

"I really wanted to come back…but I can't…I want to return to your side to be with you, my love…but I can't…You will never lose me My Dear Poseidon…Never, I will always be by your side even if you can't see me." Frost answered.

"Frost! You sound like you're intending to die…" Caelus yelled.

"That's the only way to seal the root of all this trouble…" Frost answered.

"You're intending to use the Ice Shell do you?" Caelus asked in fear.

"It wasn't complete yet…but I'll give it a try." Frost answered.

"Frost! Don't Do it! It's too dangerous!" Poseidon cried in panic.

"It's the only way and I have no choice." Frost answered.

"If it fails there is no chance for you to come back!" Clay cried.

"I know." Frost answered.

"Then don't do it!" Inferno yelled. "Frost…I know we never had been in good terms but for Poseidon's sake don't do this!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that Inferno…the Life of this world and everyone else's is on the line that's why I had to do this." Frost answered.

"WHY?" Inferno yelled.

"…Because I care." Frost answered shocking everyone… "I care for this world and for everyone…it's the only treasure I had in this world and nothing more."

There was a moment of silence…until…the Ice Eagle let out a shrill cry, then it looks at Poseidon and explodes…

"Poseidon…My love…" Frost's voice echoed with love and vanished in the rain of Ice dust.

Poseidon tried to search in his connection for his love but he was shut off, but he can still feel the life of his beloved, it's weak yet it's still there.

~ABYSS~

Frost tried to regain his breath as he tried to keep himself up right, Dark is getting frustrated.

"I'm tired playing this game! I'll end you from your misery right now!" He roared.

Frost smirked at his frustrated opponent confusing him.

"Funny…I had the same Idea." He smirked as he coughed up blood.

"You're joking…look at you, you are more battered than I am what makes you think you can beat me?" Dark bragged.

"I can't but some will put a stop on you and you schemes…but to what I said, what I mean is I will stop you from getting out of here." Frost said as he took his position for his Ice Shell.

At first there was nothing, until the wind blew harsher along with freezing blizzard, Frost's freezing aura was mixed with all the given ice and crystal shards.

"You're bluffing, in your case if you're going to use that skill you're going to die!" Dark said.

The Aura got more intense telling Dark that he was not bluffing at all.

"Who's bluffing?" Frost asked.

Dark began to panic realizing Frost's intention.

"Aren't you afraid to die?" He asked in a scared tone.

"No…I'm not scared at all besides I'm always ready to die in fact I always knew that one day I might face an opponent stronger than I am, an opponent that could push me to the limits to use one of my powerful Spell…Ice Shell." Frost stated… "It's ready."

Dark charged towards Frost with his sword ready to strike his already fallen opponent…but before he could even strike he was thrown to the walls by the strong force and held him still.

"ICE SHELL!" Frost called out and the wind stops blowing for a moment until it blows towards Dark harshly along with the Ice and gathered around him.

Of course Dark tried to put a fight.

"It's useless." Frost told him.

Suddenly the spell had gone haywire and was going to explode. Dark and Frost began to scream in fright and pain, the sheer force of cold wind and Ice gathered in one place and fluctuating, there was a huge dome of light and exploded turning the once green land to a field of unforgiving land of ice. Down at the abyss, Dark was completely sealed in, the blizzard was going wild on the area, and however Frost was staggering to find his way out of the abyss, his once Bright and lively eyes were now Dull and Lifeless, just as he reached outside the Abyss he fall on his knees and looked up in the sky. Cloud of memories filled his vision the good and the bad, he knew he was dying the spell was a success but with a price to pay.

"Poseidon…My love…"

And fell on the ground, not soon after light consumes his body the Pearl Necklace that Poseidon gave him multiplied and glowed absorbing all the memories and locked them in, the wings moved forming a cocoon for protection and slowly Thick Ice Wall Blocked the entrance and all became blank, his connection was cut off and never seen again.

~FLOWER CITY~

"!"

Every single one felt Frost's connection disappeared, Caelus fall in a heap of a crying mess, Inferno, Zephyr and Clay watched sadly as Poseidon fall on his knees and crying for his loss. The Dictator showed a sad emotion at the sight of his people and the loss of his member and saddened further when two of his people are in so much pain, Frost might not been in to the guild and not a member of big three but he's always been there to support them and would help them and give them information. But now he's gone and would never come back…

Things wouldn't be the same without the Ice Prince…

Or so they Thought…

~ABYSS ENTRANCE~

Outside the Icy Wall a ghostly shaped being came out of the Ice Wall.

"What Happened? Where am I?"

It was Frost's ghost, somehow Frost managed to survived the Deadly Ice Shell Spell and turned himself into a ghost whilst his Original Body is inside the Ice Wall that Protects the Abyss Entrance from any intruder.

"Great if my body is in there it means only one thing…I'm a Ghost…"

If he's a ghost means he could leave this place, the problem is he couldn't tough anything let alone hold the hands off his love.

"I must find someone who could get my body out of here…But where?"

~CENTRAL CONTINENT~

"WHAT!?" Prince yelled.

"The Game had just been updated and there are more interesting things popping up lately." Yulian said.

"But why me?" Prince groaned.

"Because you're more resilient than the rest of us, with your sheer luck I know you could find it." Lolidragon smiled, deep within she's cackling.

"What's so important about it?" Prince groaned.

"Idiot! It's valuable, it's said that there had been a war happened on that area and the only thing survived in there is that one single Flower, it will worth Millions and Millions of Crystal Coins and it would benefit us a lot!" Lolidragon said as she tried to persuade Prince to go.

Knowing he couldn't win it was a 1 against 100 battles and he would lose.

"Fine…I'll go." He said and sulked out of the building and went on his way.

However, in front of the Icy Wall the puddle of blood that certainly belongs to Frost took form. During his last battle with his great adversary he seized half of the spirit of the Corrupt NPC and bound it within His own with the last of his power, Sealing both of them and thus creating the Soul Jewel, within the Jewel is both the Soul of Frost and the Half-Soul of Dark, both were imprisoned within and resides inside the Jewel, Thus the start of the fight for the jewel of Soul.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**This story is yet a Prototype to see if my Requestor Likes it…**


End file.
